Ten things about the Marauders
by donquichotte
Summary: Thought I'd try some of these. Mentions of slash and some foul language.
1. Sirius

Not mine

ŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀ

1) He was honestly surprised to discover his own attractiveness. Not once during his life had his father ever looked directly at him and his mother's mouth seemed permanently twisted in a cold sneer and her eyes harboured a perennial indifference; both had led to Sirius' belief that he was, in fact, rather ugly. Upon starting at Hogwarts, however, he began to realise that other people seemed to adhere to the opposite sentiment – the more... precocious of his female year-mates approached him right from the start, shy and giggly and tentative, but even the older girls followed him with their eyes and twittered behind their hands at how _pretty _he would be when he grew a few feet up and several pounds of muscle. This astonishing behaviour startled him, at first, but he liked it – loved it – and quickly built up a reputation and personality to match.

ŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀ

2) When he's being introspective and completely honest, he sometimes thinks that he's the weakest of the four of them.

Because, after all, Remus is a _werewolf_ and still manages to be one of the sweetest, most adorable and smartest people in the castle. Sirius thinks that Remus would probably win the award for Best Person Ever (in fact, Sirius awards him with that very prize at their private end-of-seventh-year party).

And James, well, James is the picture they put beside the word_ persistence_ in the dictionary (seriously; he chased after Lily for _seven years_). He's righteous and funny and accepting and Sirius can't imagine life without him.

Even Peter, who is teased and bullied and overlooked, manages to be charming and funny and _happy_. He's whole and healthy and, though he's not Sirius' _best _mate, he's welcomed into the exclusive circle of friends.

Sirius, however, is just an actor; he's fragile and broken and he hides it all behind his smiles and his hair and his pranks.

ŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀ

3) When Peter betrays them all, Sirius remembers having that thought and takes some scant pleasure in mentally obliterating Peter from the list.

ŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀ

4) He doesn't know if it's a character flaw or if it's the product of eleven years of emotional barrenness, but he _needs_ love (or attention - he takes what he can get), _needs_ to be at the centre of everyone's life. If he were alone, Sirius knows he would break, would go mad, because he needs the reassurance that he can be loved.

ŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀ

5) He's had an unrequited crush on Remus since fourth year. Sirius doesn't really _do _unrequited (or exclusive), so he ignores it, for the most part, but if Moony ever gave the _slightest_ indication he was interested, Sirius would pounce on it. As the werewolf has never showed much interest in romance at all, much less in boys, Sirius just flirts vaguely and impersonally (an art the young Mr. Black has mastered) with his friend and sighs a little over the lack of response.

ŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀ

6) His record of never being dumped says more about his vanity and his perspicacity than it does about his appeal. Sirius has always been good at reading people and he's very, very good at discerning when his partners are just on the verge of getting bored of his constant plays for attention. When this happens, he jilts them, as kindly as he can (usually) and leaves them able to garner sympathy for his cruelty and secretly feeling the tiniest bit relieved.

ŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀ

7) His feud with Snape is almost accidental; it starts, as so much animosity does, with jealousy, because Sirius is eleven and just discovering how to be the centre of attention and the awfully pale and tired-looking boy beside him is listening intently to the greasy-haired wimp sharing their compartment. So, with the logic of youth and privilege and wounded pride, Sirius taunts the Snape boy cruelly; he never expects that envy-driven impulse to lead to the all-out war that occupies most of their school years.

ŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀ

8) Sometimes Sirius is afraid of losing himself to Padfoot; he would love to stay in dog form forever, because for Padfoot life is simple.

There is no terrible family-who-is-not-pack; there is pack (lovelovelove) and there is the rest of the world (if you have food i'll consider it).

Padfoot always sleeps soundly and never wakes up terrifiedsweatysuffocatedcrying from dark nightmares of fire and blood magic.

In Padfoot's world, there is only Moony-the-packmate-who-feeds-me-and-plays-with-me; Remus-whom-I'd-really-like-to-snog doesn't exist at all.

He is a _good dog, _but he wants to be stronger than that and prove that he can be a good human, too.

ŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀ

9) Sirius owns four swords and a shrine somewhere in Provence that were bound magically to him as the Black family heir before his blood traitor tendencies became quite obvious. He can summon the swords to hand with a thought, too. One morning he storms the Great Hall, juggling four swords and shrieking at the top of his lungs, whereupon he banishes the swords and quietly sits down to breakfast as he does every other morning.

The shrine is a tribute to a rather nasty Muggle goddess and when, in fourth year, he tries the sword-summoning trick with it, a bloodless, headless chicken, a rusted pitchfork and a pouch of herbs that Moony immediately confiscates drop onto his head. He never tries it again.

ŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀ

10) His boggart turns into himself, but wears an expression that Sirius sincerely hopes has never sullied his actual features. It is all the arrogance, indifference, selfishness and hate that he sees in his family, but a million times worse because they inhabit his own face and that means that _they have won. _It takes Remus, James and Peter (shaken by their own encounters with the creature) two hours to calm him down after they run into a boggart in their third year.


	2. James

1) James' parents always tell their son never to let love pass him by.

What happens is that James almost makes love sprint in the opposite direction, because he's eleven (twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen) and absolutely _needs_ Lily's attention and doesn't know the first thing about girls.

ŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀ

2) James has a supremely normal life; he is, in fact a remarkably well-adjusted teenager. But he's too observant for his own good.

He sees the way Sirius flinches at mistakes as if he's waiting for a blow to fall, the way his best friend comes home (really home) in September pale and nearly as bony as a skeleton, the way he drinks up praise and attention.

He notices how Remus always stays up to watch the moon rise, how as the moon waxes the frail-looking boy pales and retreats into brooding silence, how he never takes off his shirt if someone's watching. Most of all he remembers the horror of the resigned expression on Moony's face when they told him their discovery; there were no tears, nothing, just a heart-breaking acceptance that James never ever regrets shattering.

He tries to ignore the way Peter's parents hardly acknowledge their son, tries to ignore that, at King's Cross, the Pettigrews seem more interested in _James' _accomplishments than in Peter's; above all he tries not to notice that Peter notices.

James sometimes hates himself for whining so extensively over what, in the big picture, is _nothing; _he's a lovesick prat who's earned himself a few detentions and whose parents love him and he harps on and on because it makes him feel more like he fits in with the troubled misfits he loves. He can't shut himself up, even though it always makes him feel worse.

ŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀ

3) He never tries out for Seeker because, all the way up through seventh year, he and Sirius try to convince Remus to try out for the position. The werewolf always refuses and it's not until some time after graduation that James learns that his friend hates flying in any way, shape or form. Flabbergasted, James stares for a good minute because he can't imagine being uncomfortable in the air; that's where he's always felt invincible.

ŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀ

4) He's received the exact same lessons as Sirius. The only difference is that while his friend always had expensive, cruel and indifferent tutors, James learned from his parents and their friends amidst laughter and love. Consequently, Sirius, in an attempt to throw off all the oppression of his childhood, tries to erase the habitually good posture and instinctual good manners while James considers them the mark of a gentleman.

ŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀ

5) James never understands why he's the unofficial leader of the Marauders. Sirius is all bright lights and glitter and look-at-me-now. Remus is brilliant, though it is a quiet subtle and sneaky genius that no one ever predicts. Even Peter is charismatic in a way that James never quite comprehends. But they all look to him and follow his lead and he never suspects their instinctual knowledge that he is the one who understands love.

ŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀ

6) The name Harry is Lily's choice (James, to Remus' horror, was all for naming his son after his werewolf friend) and James secretly admits that he never much fancied it. Far too in love with Lily to push the point, he agrees easily and it's not until he holds the newborn baby in his arms and looks into his son's eyes that he thinks: _Yes, this is Harry. _Ever after, he will defend the name with his life.

ŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀ

7) With the exception of the Great Hall, Hogwarts really doesn't impress James much at first. He is, after all, the scion of one of the richest wizarding families and as such has always had the best of everything. And, really, most of Hogwarts gives the impression of the cozy but ramshackle summer cottage that no one has the heart to sell. Sirius is the only one to understand; Remus and Peter, country boys through and through, have probably never even seen a bigger building. When they begin to explore the intricacies of Hogwarts inner workings, he learns to appreciate the subtle and witty genius behind the moving staircases and devious passages.

ŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀ

8) He knows his parents secretly disapprove of Lily; for all their open-mindedness, his parents have generations of pureblood prejudice to overcome – it's all very well for muggle-borns to attend Hogwarts and enjoy equal status, but to _marry their son_?! When, smiling, they welcome Lily into their family and go out of their way to make her feel at home, he feels like he has never loved them more. For the rest of their lives, as if trying to prove their acceptance, the elder Potters treat their daughter-in-law as a treasure.

ŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀ

9) He almost wishes that he hadn't been so fixated on Lily, because when they (finally) become a couple, he is terribly inexperienced and thus scared out of his mind. Remus, with a crooked smile, tells him that girls think that sort of thing is romantic, but James still wishes for the certainty that he won't mess up and lose the only girl who has ever mattered (will ever matter).

ŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀ

10) The only time he's ever truly been angry with Sirius is in the aftermath of Sirius' Big Fuck-Up. Outraged for Remus' sake and nauseated by Sirius' disregard for Snape's life (no, even Snape doesn't deserve _that_), he shouts just about the only words that can really hurt his (former?) best friend.

"_You're just like your fucking family!"_

After that, it's months of tension; Sirius desperately avoids Remus, James and Sirius glare at each other, Peter, more nervous and jumpy than ever, nearly becomes mute and Remus reverts back into the tortured little boy with old man's eyes. Full moons are horrible nights of misery and anger. Looking back, James realises that if Remus hadn't pleaded them to _please, please, please start talking again_, he might have lost his best friend for good. A year passes before the words stop hanging between them, though.

ŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀ

Number 8 is based off of an anecdote in Guy Gavriel Kay's Fionavar Trilogy; during "The Summer Tree" (To all fantasy fans: if you haven't read it, do so immediately; it's absolutely fantastic).


	3. Peter

1) He hates being _less_. It's not that he's stupid or ugly or boring or clumsy; he's just _less _brilliant, _less_ dashing, _less_ fascinating, _less_ graceful than his friends. Always _less, less, less._

ŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀ

2) Though the Map is James' idea (despite the boy's denials, the other Marauders are firmly convinced it was originally to facilitate James' stalking of Lily Evans), it is Peter who develops the fundamental spell that animates the magical parchment. Over the next few months, as Remus and Sirius bounce ideas between them in their usual rapid-fire manner, tweaking and perfecting endlessly, Peter watches, totally left behind, but filled with the satisfaction of knowing that he made it all possible.

ŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀ

3) Peter cannot remember one time his parents have ever paid him a compliment.

ŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀ

4) James ignores Peter after Harry's birth. Peter has always been last in the line for James Potter's attention, but the arrival of a puling infant seems to have relegated him to a stranger and Peter can't stand it; bad enough when it was the mercurial Sirius, the intriguing Remus, the lovely Lily who eclipsed him, but to be overshadowed by a wrinkled, wailing lump of flesh?

It's in this state of mind, having just been blown off (yet again), that Peter meets Rookwood in a café. Angry and jealous, he succumbs to Rookwood's interrogations without even a token resistance. The Deatheater gone, Peter finishes his coffee and stares at the ceiling. Suddenly, he leaps up and runs to the toilets where he promptly loses the contents of his stomach.

Once you've spied for You-Know-Who, you're a spy for life.

ŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀ

5) The rat Animagus form is Sirius' suggestion. For obvious reasons, they need someone to become small and nimble and Peter, as much because (though he'd never voice it) the thought of 'playing' with a werewolf terrifies him as because he knows his friends expect it of him, volunteers. Clapping Peter on the back, Sirius grins and asks, "How do you feel about a rat? They're supposed to be quite hardy."

Many years later, Peter finds humour in the fact that his former friend unknowingly chose so well.

ŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀ

6) Peter never loves Sirius the way the others do; he sees the flair, the dazzle, the shine, but it just irritates him: a reminder of his own inferiority. While he adores James and feels companionship for Remus (the werewolf, too, is often overshadowed), Peter never quite warms up to Sirius.

ŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀ

8) Even after Halloween 1981, Peter still feels his gut quiver with anticipation as the moon waxes, because under the full moon they are brothers, packmates. He has to remind himself every month that he destroyed all that.

ŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀ

9) Remus gives Peter the first hug he can remember. It's first year and Peter is terribly homesick; the beds are all wrong, the noises are all wrong, everything is _all wrong_. He is sobbing into his pillow when he feels a pressure on his bed. Remus, his pale, tired face lit by the nearly-full moon, listens to Peter's tearful complaint and, looking older and wiser than he should, nods in agreement. He doesn't say anything, but he smiles and engulfs the smaller boy in a comforting hug. Startled at first, Peter soon relaxes into the feeling of something _right._

ŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀ

10) After a year or two of monthly transformations, Peter starts to jump in terror every time the mail arrives in the morning. The sight of all those owls swooping down on him brings his rat instincts into sharp focus and, for a moment, his entire mind is consumed with the need to _runrunrunrunrun._


	4. Remus

Thank you to all those who reviewed!

ŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀ

1) As a child, he hates his appearance. Not, as one might think, because of the scars, which after all are easily hidden, but because, until his mid-teens, Remus' looks are quite, well, girlish. He has delicate, graceful lines of body and face, large long-lashed eyes, a full mouth and soft silky hair.

He's always hated being teased for femininity and, of course, that is the first jest out of Sirius' mouth on the train to Hogwarts for the first time.

ŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀ

2) Remus is the only one who can persuade Sirius of anything. True, James is far too similar to Sirius to ever see the need to persuade his volatile friend and Peter idolises James far too much to ever disagree with him, but Remus likes to think that he and Sirius share a special bond. They are both, after all, lonely little boys, ostracised and feared.

ŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀ

3) With the exception of the bite mark on his arm, all of Remus' scars are the product of wizard spells; any damage he does to himself with teeth and claws can, after all, be mended magically in the morning. The scars on his chest represent the few times he escaped confinement and had to be restrained with curses.

ŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀ

4) The summer before fifth year, Sirius persuades him to grow his hair out (Remus agrees mostly because his face and body have _finally_ started to lose the feminine delicacy of his youth); when he comes to King's Cross in September, his friend cannot seem to take his eyes off of the sun-streaked brown curls.

Over the course of the train ride, several girls come up to Remus to ask for hair-care tips and Sirius laughs uncontrollably at the part-bemused, part-mortified expression on the werewolf's face.

Remus decides to keep the hair, though; he likes the weight of it on his neck.

After Hallowe'en 1981, he chops the curls off with a knife, trembling wildly, before throwing up. He leaves the mess of vomit and hair on the floor and walks out of the flat for the last time.

ŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀ

5) He knows that Peter feels that the two of them are a pair, the way James and Sirius are always JamesandSirius, but, he thinks, the Marauders are, in truth, JamesandSirius and Remus and Peter, mostly because Peter doesn't quite seem to understand the dynamics of a healthy friendship – particularly the mutuality of give and take.

ŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀ

6) His friends complain sometimes that he does too much for them – after he spends hours going over their homework (he finished it weeks ago), when he brings them breakfast and headache potions after particularly rowdy nights (the werewolf metabolism can't be _that_ fast), when he uses his prefect status to worm their way out of detention (they know he hates to abuse his position) – but he always glances up towards the moon and swears quietly that if they never, ever do another thing for him again, he'd still be indebted for life.

ŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀ

7) His parents don't plan to send him to Hogwarts; they think of Beauxbatons, maybe, or even an American school for their brilliant child. Then the Accident happens and only Hogwarts will admit him. In a supremely indirect and vague way, he is thankful for the bite because it allowed him to meet James and Sirius and Peter.

ŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀ

8) The picture of Sirius in the Daily Prophet unnerves him and he can't figure out why, because he's seen Sirius at his worst before. It's not the wild, haunted look in the grey eyes (_after the boggart that turned into Other Sirius_), nor is it the crazed laughter (_after James accuses Sirius of being like the other Blacks_). He's seen Sirius dirty and dishevelled before (_after every full moon as a dog_), so what is it that makes Sirius look like a stranger in the photograph?

He feels like laughing (he doesn't; the grief is too present) when he realises it's the stubble on the other man's cheeks and chin, because never before in his life has Sirius let there be any shadow of a beard on his face. Soberly, Remus reflects that it makes Sirius look like Orion Black. That seems oddly appropriate, now.

ŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀ

9) Arguing with Lily (in a civilised manner, unlike _some_ people, James) is one of his favourite pastimes; it's rare that he finds someone intelligent enough to keep up with him in a debate. (Sirius can, but _he_ tends to revert to juvenile taunts after a few exchanges.) ŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀŀ

10) Remus enjoys reading both Muggle literature and wizarding literature _about_ Muggles. The Muggles tend to take themselves very seriously and the wizards don't seem to take them seriously enough; he's read a great many fantastical tales about Muggle heroes who conquer evil with help from their trusty pet "fellytone" or "refriddergater" and so on. Though he laughs when he comes across that sort of thing, he still wonders why no writers ever seem to take Muggle Studies.


End file.
